Lost Cause
by Tamer
Summary: Maxamillion's daughter gives her life to save yugi, but what happens when she comes back from the dead?
1. All the same

~Well my *counts fingers* 8th fic. I think. Oh well. Enjoy! By the by, this fic has nothing to do with my other ones~  
  
~Lost Cause~  
  
It was a rainy night. It was raining pretty hard. Yugi and I didn't have a thing to do with each other then. Mind we never did. My name is Sakura Lee Pegasus. He was a good ten feet ahead of me. He was half way across the walk when a car came into sight, going recklessly fast. I bolted into the middle of the street and jolted Yugi out of the way, dropping to my stomach as the car went over me, it did a 180 turn and came back. I rolled missing my death my an inch, still badly scraped and losing lots of blood. Yugi watched horrified as I kept rolling to dodge the wheels of the car. I was getting tired and it showed. I couldn't keep up for ever. Everyone had horrified eyes on me. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Seto, And a few other people. Finally I got tired of that and rolled until I saw a large post, I rolled to a crouching position and as the car circled back I jumped to the other side of the post. Safe, or so I thought. The bar came diagonally and caught me in the stomach. No I was pinned. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Seto came over to try to heave the bar off me, to no avail. It was really heavy. When it dawned on a few more people they all ran over and tried to heave it off me. Ryou included. I tried to get up but fell. Seto ran off but came back within 10 seconds in his limo. We all got in and it raced off to the hospital. My breathing had become harder and Yugi looked worried. When we got to the hospital I stumbled supported by Yugi and Ryou up to the counter. I was put in imitate car. Apparently, unknowingly to The other I had been hit a few time by that care, thus my legs were broken, Oh how he never noticed, Yugi had said bitterly. The nurse said I was a lost cause. Seto was in rage, he was yelling, what the hell do you mean by 'lost cause', or something like that. The nurse said I was already as good as dead. And I was. Yugi came over in my final moment. I had called my father, and soon Maxamillion Pegasus burst through the door, analized the scene and immediately was at my side. my final moment came. I only had one word to say.  
  
"I'm sorry" I whispered then dropped to oblivion. Dead. Finally away from the pain of my Spirits. Away from pains of others...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Sniff Sniff* sad. Oh well. You don't think im letting go of Sakura Do you? Nah. Next up either, Sakura the guardian angel of Yugi, Or Sakura the Fallen angel. :D *puts on Kero-Chan voice* Well That's All For Today Yu-Gi- Oh Fans, Keep Watching. See-Ya! 


	2. Tenshi

~Heyo. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But you knew that.~  
  
~Lost Cause~  
  
Yugi walked down the road and sighed. It had been a year and a half since Maxamillion's daughter saved his life. Her last words still rang in his head.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered then dropped to oblivion.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
"What's Wrong?" Said Yami resting a hand on Yugi's Shoulder.  
  
"I cant get that girl out of my head." He said  
  
"She's in the past. You can forget."  
  
"But I can't she gave her life to save mine and I'm in her debt."  
  
"She's Dead. You cant repay her."  
  
"Yami, your dead."  
  
".True."  
  
"And I still owe her my life."  
  
"Hmmm. Well We'll talk later."  
  
Yugi nodded as the 2 walked into the school. He went into his class and sat down. He sighed. Class soon began.  
  
"Class. We have a new student." Said the teacher. A girl walked into the class. Her hair was above neck length with 2 streaks at the front. Her hair was Metallic silver. Her pants were black leather and they fit like a second skin. Her shirt was the black/silver metallic like spider silk. Her eyes were Metallic silver too.  
  
"class I would like you to meet Sakura Unicolen." Said the teacher.  
  
"Sakura take a seat next to the twins." He said indicating to Yugi and Yami. She walked and sat down next to Yugi.  
  
"Now class. Sakura came from another country and I'm not sure if she speaks English." Said the teacher.  
  
Soon the end of the school day came and the student all got up and left. Sakura hadn't spoken all day. She walked outside and went to a nearby tree to stand under it, leaning on the trunk. Yugi approached her.  
  
"Hello. My name is Yugi."  
  
"Mon Nom Sakura."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"mein die Bezeichnung Ist Sakura"  
  
"Come gain?" Asked Yami.  
  
Sakura sighed in exasperation.  
  
"You obviously don't speak French or German. My name is Sakura. And I've met you before."  
  
"You have?" Asked Yugi puzzled.  
  
"Yes. You see my last name isn't Unicolen. And you cant tell anyone other wise."  
  
"Then what is your last name" Said an Irritated Yami.  
  
"My last name Is Pegasus. And as you know. I'm dead."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___O.o 


End file.
